1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display device, a server, and a method of providing event information of a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As needs of a user become increasingly diversified, a source of broadcasting content or multimedia content changing from a public television (TV)-centered signal source to various sources such as a cable, an internet protocol TV (IPTV), or video on demand (VOD). As an example, sources which provide event information such as customized advertisements or program recommendations have occurred.
The event information has to be appropriately provided according to a displayed screen. For example, it is most effective to display an advertising message for a specific product in response to a screen being displayed which reveals the product.
However, it is difficult to appropriately provide event information in the related device. That is, in the related art, a fingerprint extracted from content which is being viewed is transmitted to a server, and the server transmits identification information of the content, and a media time in which the event information is to be output to a television (TV). For example, the server notifies the TV of whether to output the event information from a currently identified content part after a few seconds.
Accordingly, in related art, a time delay due to a communication environment between the TV and the server occurs. Further, when stop and rewind operations are made by a user, the TV does not recognize that the content stops or the content rewinds. Accordingly, until the TV receives a new media time, the TV recognizes that the content is output continuously, and thus, the TV may output event information at a wrong time. Therefore, it is difficult to appropriately provide the event information.